The present invention relates to an arrangement for a wheel for a wheelchair, which comprises a planetary gear integrated with the aforementioned wheelchair wheel, and that a sun wheel, planet wheel and ring wheel incorporated in the gear are accommodated in a hub comprising a hub inner part and a hub outer part, which parts are rotatably supported relative to one another, and are carried by a main shaft capable of attachment to the wheelchair, in conjunction with which the aforementioned hub parts are supported by means of hearing devices acting around the periphery of the hub, which devices are so arranged on the one hand as to support the hub parts radially relative to one another, and on the other hand as to provide axial locking of the hub parts relative to one another.
The arrangement of gears on wheelchairs, in particular planetary gears is not so commonly established. Previously disclosed solutions are complicated and are formed from a number of parts, each of which is difficult to produce, because several elements are included in each part, which also makes the gear expensive to produce. The support and locking of the constituent parts are thus also complicated.
The arrangement for a wheel for a wheelchair previously disclosed through WO 94/20323 A1 comprises a bearing formed from conventional roller bearings that are inserted between internal shafts and an external cage. The assembly and construction of this previously disclosed bearing is complicated and not so simple, effective and economical.
The principal object of the present invention is thus, in the first instance, to identify an appropriate solution that is both simple to produce and apply and is not too costly to implement.
Said object is achieved by means of an arrangement in accordance with the present invention, which is characterized essentially in that the bearing device is formed from a number of grooves extending around the periphery of said hub parts, inside which grooves rolling devices or a plain bearing component are so accommodated as to act, in conjunction with which the aforementioned radial grooves are arranged directly in line with one another on the internal envelope surface of the outer part of the hub and on the external envelope surface of the inner part of the hub when the hub parts are assembled to form a wheelchair wheel hub.